1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions for treating various skin conditions and, more particularly to a topically applied skin treatment composition including a nicotinic ester as an active ingredient.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various compositions containing nicotinic esters have been known and commonly used for inducing and stimulating hair growth. Examples of these can be found in the U.S. patents to Grollier, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,036 and 4,968,685. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,492, Szaloki discloses a use of vitamin E nicotinate as a rubefacient to improve the circulation of the blood of the scalp. Other compositions containing methyl nicotinate have been proposed as an analgesic for the symptomatic relief of localized pain of musculo-skeletal etiology, as evidenced by the U.S. patent to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,996.
A product is available and sold under the trade name FINALGON, which is a topical rubefacient including nicotinic acid. The product is intended for use as a temporary relief from pain caused by muscular rheumatism and does not disclose use as a skin treatment.
A variety of published articles describe the effects and uses of nicotinic acid, nicotinamide and methyl nicotinate (Murrell, T., "The Cutaneous Reaction to Nicotinic Acid," A.M.A. Archives of Dermatology, 79:545-552, May, 1959, Shalita, A. R., "Topical nicotinamide compared with clindamycin gel in the treatment of inflammatory acne vulgaris," International Journal of Dermatology, 34(6): 434-7, June, 1995, and Remme, J. J., "Bullous pemphigold successfully controlled by tetracycline and nicotinamide," British Journal of Dermatology, 133(1): 88-90, July, 1995). None of these articles describe a use of the particular compositions of nicotinamide, its derivatives, nicotinic acid, its esters, or their derivatives as presented by this invention.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,685 and 3,906,108 Kligman and Felty, respectively, describe a method of acne treatment which involves topical application of vitamin A to the skin. This method does not, however, include the use of vitamin B3, nicotinic acid or any salt thereof for acne treatment. One disadvantage of using vitamin A in skin treatment is the substantial skin irritation vitamin A causes. This irritation makes such treatment unpleasant and may even lead to an individual foregoing treatment altogether. Although a cream formulation of vitamin A may reduce the undesirable side effects, it does not do so entirely. This leaves an individual who applies the vitamin A treatment with irritated, stinging and itching skin.
The prior art does not provide for the topical application of nicotinamide, its derivatives, nicotinic acid, and nicotinic esters or their derivatives in the compositions presented herein. The present invention presents a spectrum of unique and novel formulas by which nicotinamides, nicotinic acids and nicotinic esters may be topically applied to the skin. Some of the formulas embody an original compilation of ingredients which include skin moisturizers, emollients, vitamin E, carriers and other beneficial elements. Some formulas are designed to dry quickly and clearly upon application. These formulas provide the user with a smooth and even skin tone without the greasy, sticky finish or irritation caused by many other skin care products. Further, these formulas are effective in treating a variety of disorders and skin conditions, including the removal of blackheads.